In Your Room
by pinkpower
Summary: A quiet evening for Craig and Manny; alone. Cranny oneshot During the events of Together Forever


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: I don't think we ever actually see Craig's bedroom on the Degrassi series, except on Jake Epstein's episode of Unscripted, but I think Craig deserves a bigger space, so this ff is in Craig's room.**

Craig didn't own a lot, but he liked living with Joey all the same. He had a bed, a closet, clothes, and a guitar. What more could he ask for since he couldn't help Joey pay the rent? The young musician was sort of steamed at his step-father right now, but he refused to be ungrateful for everything Joey had done for him. Craig understood that Joey only had his best interests at heart, and was obviously smarter than he was, but Craig was young and he needed to be involved with music. It was his world and just couldn't be torn away from it so easily, even if his education was the cost.

He simply lay on his king-size bed with his girlfriend, Manny. They were quiet, but Craig could almost feel her heart beat against his. Her head was rested on his chest and his arms were tenderly wrapped around her waist. Craig felt butterflies in his stomach and ran his fingers through her raven-haired locks. He wished that everything could be as simple as everything was with Manny. Sure, they got into some arguments here and there, but at the end of the day, they really connected as friends and as lovers. In all honesty, Craig couldn't help, but love Manny. She seemed to understand everything he was going through as an adolescent and as a musician. He enjoyed talking to her almost as much as he enjoyed talking to Ellie.

Manny closed her eyes, enjoying Craig's touch. She wanted so much to fall asleep right here in his room. More than likely, she would get a lecture from either Mr. Simpson or Emma the next day about it, but she didn't really care. Craig was worth it. He had always been. For the past two years, Manny had been trying to deny that she felt anything for him while she dated Jt and Spinner, but it had all be a lie. She could never truly forget how much Craig meant to her, no matter how much she talked about being over him with other people, but right now, she didn't have to pretend. The pretending is over, and she could finally let herself take pleasure in being his arms again.

Craig's hand traveled upward to touch her rose-colored cheeks causing Manny to look up him in surprise. She wondered what could possibly be on his mind and hoped that he would not ask her for sex, but for making love. That was what she wanted to give Craig, and in the right way this time, but she feared that all he wanted from her was just to use her body. Manny loved Craig, but still this fear remained in her heart. It would probably never go away, and perhaps Craig knew that. To Manny's surprise, Craig only kissed her forehead.

"Manny, I know I don't say this enough, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Craig stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes, sensing her fear. "I should have told you along time ago."

He wasn't really expecting any reply from her since they had really just gotten back together. Craig wasn't quite sure what had triggered to kiss him that day after his gig with Diane's sister. There was no way he could have actually planned it. Something in him just wanted to get to know her lips again, and then he was kissing her. When they had pulled away, all Craig could do was just stare at her in 

astonishment. He felt like he was in kinder garden again, and Manny was his first crush. His palms were sweaty and he was certain that he might have had actually butterflies in his stomach. Manny, on the other hand, was just smiling up at him, waiting for him to speak.

The sincerity in his grayish eyes was breath taking and inspiring. Manny wasn't sure why she was so easily drawn to Craig, even now. Every time she saw him, her heart began pounding and there was nothing she could do to control it. She was partially ashamed, because it was obvious to the world that she was in love with Craig, but the other way around seemed just so complicated to see. With Craig, she took what she could get, and right now, Manny would gladly accept his love.

"I love you, too, Craig." She smiled; her lips meeting his. After a few seconds, Manny and Craig pulled away, allowing their selves to take in oxygen to their lungs.

They went back to their innocent snuggling, and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
